My Major, Her Captain
by sweetsouthernsongbird
Summary: When Edwards met Bella, the Cullen's were sure that the family would be complete with the arrival of Alice's mate. However, Alice has long held the details of her mate close to heart. After receiving a new vision of her true family, she knows that the Cullen's perfect little world was going to get shook up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's a working title, suggestions are welcome. This is my first attempt to write, so please be gentle! Constructive feedback is always welcomed. I've drawn inspiration from a story I once read, but only a basic idea of the beginning that sparked my need to write. This is completely original; if parts are recognizable it is not intentional. This is set in 2005, like the original. I'm trying to focus it on Peter and Bella, but Alice and Jasper will be a large part of the story. Multiple POVs are likely.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer created this world; I just want to try my hand at playing around in it!

 **Chapter 1** **–Alice POV**

I knew time was getting near. For the last 85 years, I've waited. I've searched and watched every decision possible. If I could have met him sooner, I would already be gone. As much as I love the Cullen's, as much fun and love we've shared, it wouldn't come close to the love of my true family. When I first woke to this life as a vampire, I had one vision that stopped me from going completely feral. I wasn't sure who I was, what I was, or where I was because I awoke with no memories. As the red haze started to fill my vision, I was struck with a scene, like a play, rolling through my mind.

 _"It was a cloudy day. The air was cold; I could tell by the puffs of smoke coming from_ _passing humans and the way they were dressed. I was walking with a girl down the sidewalk. I couldn't completely make out her features or what we were talking about, but I knew she was my best friend by the way we huddled together in whispers. She felt familiar and I knew I would love her. Just as we were about to go into a store, I was grabbed around the waist._

 _"Hey!" I said giggling. "We have things to get ready. Come on, let's go!"_

 _"Come on, Alice. Just a one little kiss. I'm feelin' a might neglected, darlin'. You've been draggin' us around all morning." a soothing voice with a Southern drawl said._

 _I turned to look at the man holding me. He was so handsome! He had to be a least 6'3". He had a good foot on my height, at least. He had honey blonde hair that would have probably reached his shoulders, if not for the slight curl. He was wearing a red, long-sleeved flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. I could see around his neck and on his hands, he had scars. Lots of them from the limited amount of skin I could see. They gave him a dangerous feel, but he eyes told the truth. He had red eyes, close to a cherry color, and they were filled with love. I could almost feel it exude from his skin. I would learn in later visions that it actually was, since he is an empath._

 _Just as I was about to reply, another voice deeper and rougher than the first, cut me off._

 _"Yeah, come on pixie! Give your favorite brother Peter a break. I wanna kiss my girl without havin' to sneak off to the dressin' rooms. My pequeña is tired of playin' dress up with you; she wants to play with me." Peter, which was apparently his name, had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he threw the girl beside me sexy smirk._

 _I didn't pay too much attention to him during the vision. I was still too wrapped in this man in front of me. I knew he was mine. Everything that included was secondary to him. I pouted as he wrapped me in his arms._

 _"Major throw some emo mojo her way." Peter continued._

 _"Peter, I told ya. You don't have to call me that. Jasper is just fine around our girls."_

 _His name was Jasper. We had such perfectly matching old style names, although we were old, so it fit._

The vision carried on to an innocent wrestling match that almost got them in trouble with the cops. I could tell it was on skipping ahead to different scenes of the life we would share. I knew from our clothing and some of the devices I saw that it was a good way into the future. But I knew I would wait however long it took! We would be so in love and our family would be so close. I had to make sure that the future I saw came to be.

As I came out that, I realized I was standing up, still as a statue. Although I learned many things about being a vampire from that life altering vision, one thing I never saw was why my eyes were a light ocher color. I knew Jasper and Peter hunted criminals. They didn't like it, but had made peace with what they were and did by ridding the world of human monsters.

As I decided to try to find out what made my eyes that color, I was pulled into another vision. This time it was me meeting the Cullen's. Their eyes were the same light yellow color mine had been. I saw us hunting animals, instead of feeding off humans. I was so relieved. I didn't judge my mate and his brother for the way they survived. They didn't know any better and had lived a pain-filled existence for many years. But not even knowing who I was, I knew I couldn't carry that guilt. Again, I saw many scenes of happiness and love, this time with the Cullen's. I knew I would be with them for many years.

While I wanted to find my mate right away, any decision I made or he made changed the future so much it would take more years than it should. I reluctantly decided to just let it alone, while still searching periodically to see if things had improved. I shook myself from my visions, with just enough hold on myself to head into the woods surrounding the clear I awoke in to hunt.

I searched for the Cullen's for a few years before pinning down their location in Alaska. When I finally found them, I gave them a shorted version of the truth. They knew I would find my mate while with the family, but not any details. I knew of Edward's mind reading gift and was able to keep him out. My mate and true family was my most adored secret. As much as I loved the Cullen's, I could see from future interactions that Carlisle, Esme, and Edward wouldn't be very comfortable with them around. Edward specifically showed disgust and was sanctimonious asshole to them because they hunted humans. Like he hadn't done so during his "rebellious streak" some years after he was turned.

So, back to my main point. It was almost time to meet my Jasper! I could feel it getting closer. I knew something big would happen soon. I just didn't know at the time we would meet in such a spectacular way.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Got some follows after the first chapter! I can't tell you how exciting that was, so thanks to all. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter 2** **–Bella POV**

It was finally time. I had raised my mother for the majority of my 17 years. I had taken care of bills, the house, and many times her, after broken relationships and crazy hobby ideas. She was married and settled with Phil, now. He was fairly responsible, all things considered. He may have been chasing a dream of playing major league baseball, but he looked after Renee well.

They had been married for a couple months. In the honeymoon phase, as they say. Ugh! They had been in that phase since they met. Not that I'm against romance, I'm a romantic at heart, but when it's your wild child mother and her younger lover…well somethings just can't be unheard. Thank the gods it had never been seen! Anyways, as I said, it was finally time. I was moving out to give them space and Renee the opportunity to follow Phil with the team.

It could be seen as a selfless act, but it wasn't. I had been selfless most of my life. Letting Renee do as she pleased, most times; assuming the parental roll, while she was more like a best friend. I didn't feel resentful about it, well mostly not. She was my mother and I loved her. People are who they are; you like them or you don't. She was carefree and a little reckless. I was an old soul, as she said. I had more wisdom than my years. Whether, it was just who I was, a result of growing up with Renee, or a combination of both, I wasn't sure. But I liked me. I may not be the most beautiful or interesting person ever, but I was comfortable in my own skin. Around others was a slightly different story.

So, no, this wasn't really for Renee and Phil. Moving in with Charlie, my dad, was for me. For once, I was going to be free to be a teenager. Sure, I'd had friends here in Phoenix that I hung out with sometimes. No one especially close though. As I said, my mother filled that roll most times. But at least with Charlie, I knew that all I'd have to contribute would be cooking meals and a few chores. Nothing to the level of responsibility I was used to taking.

I got on the plane and settled in for the long flight after once again assuring Mom that I wanted to go. Of course, I really didn't want to necessarily go to Forks with the rain and cold, but I'd take the out I was given. I felt at peace with myself and my decision. I knew it was the right move for me. When I was unsure of a decision for whatever reason, I'd get a headache until I thought of a better solution. It was like my own personal shield or intuition against bad things. Once I had planned to cut through some back streets after staying late at the library, but as I got to the turn I felt a sharp pain in my temple until I walked past it. I later saw on the news about a poor girl that had been assaulted. Ever since, I followed whatever guiding principle or intuition I had.

As I followed the crowd into the terminal, looking for Charlie I shook those thoughts from my head and focused on now. It wasn't too long until I spotted the chocolate brown eyes that matched my own. Charlie and I were so alike; there wasn't any denying I was his daughter. Along with his eyes, I got his brown curls, although his were dark brown /black and short, while mine was a chocolate brown with mahogany highlights and waist length. We had the same quiet and steady personalities too. Socially awkward to some degree, one might say. One way or another, he was my dad. I loved and respected him, and was really looking forward to learn more about him.

He spotted me as I got closer and pulled me into a hug.

"Bells! So good to see you." His voice was slightly rough, giving away the emotions he tried to control. It had been awhile since we'd seen each other.

"Hi Dad. Good to see you too." was my reply as I leaned into him. I took a deep breath and was once again filled with peace in my decision. I loved how Charlie smelt. It reminded me of the forest after a fresh rainfall, earthy and pungent like moss and bark; the sea, salty and warm on rare, sunny days; and the Old Spice I always gave him for Christmas as a child. I was comforted that in the crazy, hectic energy that vibrated through Renee, I had steadfastness and safety in Charlie to help keep me grounded.

After pulling apart, we made our way through the crowd to the cruiser. It bane is of every Police Officer's teenager. He was Chief of Police in Forks, which could be either good or bad, depending on your perspective. While I didn't want to be driven around in the cruiser, I was proud of my dad in general. Being the Chief wasn't an easy job, even in small town Forks. He worked long hours and was practically always on call. I was feeling even better about being here to take care of him in some small ways.

We made a little small talk on the way to the house before drifting into silence. Like I said, socially awkward, the pair of us. I saw a rusty red truck in the drive, as Charlie pulled in. I was tired, so I really didn't feel like company. Luckily, Charlie spoke then.

"I hope you like it Bella, I kinda got it as a homecoming gift for ya." He looked sideways at me with a sheepish grin.

"Oh wow… Dad it's perfect for me!" I breathed. It really was, too. It was an older model Chevy that looked solid and well built, despite its obvious age. I instantly loved it and was grateful I wouldn't be forced to ask Charlie for a ride to school.

"Well now, I'm glad you like it! I bought it off Billy Black. His son Jacob is a whiz at engines and fixed it up for you. You remember them, don't ya? Played with Jake when you were kids."

"Vaguely, something about mud pies and two girls really mad when we got them dirty?" I looked at him in askance.

"Ha! Yeah, Rachel and Rebecca, Billy's twin girls. They're a little older than you. You both were so excited about making "pies" you took off running for us. You tripped carrying Jake down with you right into them. Had mud all over their pretty clothes. You were made because they ruined your "pies" and they were mad you ruined their clothes. Billy and I had to keep y'all separated for a couple days after that."

Me and Dad chuckled at the memories of that summer. It had been so long ago; I didn't remember most of it, but Charlie chuckling and shaking his head fondly was enough for me to enjoy it anyways.

"Thanks for the Beast, Dad. I really do love it." I said, trying to express my gratitude.

We gathered my few belongings and headed inside. Dad led me to my old room to get everything sorted out. Unlike Renee who would've jumped right in chattering away as she put things where she thought they should go; Charlie left me to it. I sat down, gazing around my room that hadn't changed in years. I was finally ready to live for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm trying to go with the flow with my writing, not forcing it, but getting things down while it's still rattlin' around up there. I'll try to update often. Thanks for follows and review! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter 3** **\- Alice POV**

I had just finished draining a deer when I was pulled into a vision:

 _The Cullen's were in the big field where we sometimes play baseball. I was too focused on a spot in the trees to really pay attention to the rest. And it was blurry besides. I could hear footfall of a running vampire. I felt like my heart started to beat all over again. I was being pulled forward without my consent. Anticipation pulsed through me; it felt like I was vibrating with it, though I was stone still after moving forward a couple steps._

 _Out of the trees, running with purpose was the man I had waited for my whole life. Stopping a few feet in front of me, he held out his hand. Slowly, I reached toward him, not believing my Jasper was finally here. Jasper squeezed my hand as the jolt signifying mates shot up our arms into our hearts. I starred in wonder. He was even more handsome than I knew he would be. Reaching my hand up to cup his cheek, finally I found my voice._

 _"Jasper! You finally came for me. I've been waiting for so long." I breathed._

 _"I'm sorry darlin'. I woulda been here sooner, if I'd known."_

 _His smooth drawl washed over me, causing me to shiver as he wrapped in his arms. I was whole. I had my mate and the future I saw so long ago was here. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelt like home: warm summer heat, hay, and leather. Jasper held me close, shushing me as he ran his hands soothingly over my back._

 _"Seein' how you know you I am mi amor, might I ask your name?"_

 _"Oh, I'm Alice! I have visions and I've been waiting on this moment for the last 85 years. I have so much to tell you!"_

 _I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but I had waited as patiently as I could over the years. I wanted our family together as soon as possible. Jasper looked at me with an amused smile on his lips. As he leaned down drawing my face closer to his, he said, "Well, mi vida we have all the time in the world."_

My vision was cut off before our lips touched. I could almost feel the ghost touch on mine now. Some decision had been made. I didn't know who or what yet, but my Major was closer than ever! Looking around, listening for anyone close by, I was so relieved that I had went hunting alone. It was really the only time I could let my thoughts and visions flow freely. I had worked hard over the years to keep Edward in the dark. I did care for him; he was almost like family, similar to my feelings for the rest of the Cullen's. We got along fairly well, better than he and Rose at least. But since I kept my thoughts on lockdown, only letting him listen to things that affected everyone, there was always a little tension between us.

Because he could read minds, he thought that meant he knew everything about everything. He thought that just because he could read the superficial surface thoughts, he knew everything about a person. That was the main point of contention between Edward and Rose. She was more than just the vain thoughts he heard. The tension between me and Edward was because I could see the future, which meant I sometimes knew more than him.

Shaking my head, I refocused on my latest vision. I had seen my future with Jasper so many times over the years, but I had never seen the moment that we meet. It had to mean that I would meet him within the next few months. Relishing in the vision of us together one last time, I put those thoughts deep in my mental vault. I ran back home thinking about what I would wear to school. Going through the available clothes in my closet, I decided on a pair of designer jeans, a silk green blouse, and black kitten heels. I jumped through my open window and headed straight to the shower. After getting ready quickly, I glided down the stairs to join Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward in the car. Once we arrived, we could hear the buzz of rumors about a new student.

Apparently, Chief Swan's daughter had moved home to live with him. Bella, not Isabella as she had corrected people, had only just arrived and was causing a stir. The guys were all half in love with her because she was girls were jealous because the guys were tripping over themselves about her. I was intrigued. It wasn't often that new students came to Forks High, the Cullen's had been the last. Catching my thoughts, Edwards turned to look at me with a raised brow.

"What? I'm curious. Surely, watching these boys trip over their tongues will be entertaining."

"Yes well, you don't have to listen to their vulgar thoughts." Edward said, trying to ruin my fun like always.

As the day progressed I hear more about Bella Swan, but didn't see her at all. I skipped to lunch, excited to catch a glimpse of her. I headed to our usual table, after grabbing what this school called food. Even if I was human it wouldn't be appetizing. Hearing Bella ask about the family as we walked by, I looked up into her eyes. It was like I knew her, although I had never seen that face. I smiled widely at her, causing to eyes to widen at my friendly disposition. I winked at her, feeling like I was missing a piece to a puzzle. Bella smiled back at me, before turning towards Jessica to answer a question. Everyone sat down listening in on the conversation.

"So, what's the new girl think about us, Ed? She been scared off yet?"

Emmett's voice shifted our focus to Edward. He looked towards Bella's table, brows furrowed like he was concentrating hard. While he was doing his thing, I had a short vision of Bella and me with our arms around each other. She was a vampire. I thought I might know, what it meant, which sent my happiness to astronomical levels. But I had to be cautious. Bella was human and it was never a good thing to jump in head first without more information. Edward finally spoke, returning my focus to the moment, so nothing would slip.

"I don't know Em. I can't hear her. It's like she not even there!"

We all sat stunned. That had never happened before. The irritation in his voice caused all of us to smile. It always tickled us when Edward didn't get his way. It rarely ever happened, which made us enjoy it more. I couldn't wait to be alone again to search the future. Maybe Bella coming here was the trigger to my other vision. If she was, I'd have to be careful to give her clues about the truth of us being vampires. As of now, though, a lot was still up in the air. I'd just have to keep watch, as I'd been doing for as long as I can remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **-Bella POV**

After a restless night, I got up and ready for the day. I wasn't really looking forward to being the new zoo exhibit. I dressed in jeans and a cute shirt, like every other day. I didn't feel the need or desire to dress up. I wasn't trying to impress anyone and most of the time consuming work would be undone within minutes due to the weather. Finishing my morning routine, I gave myself a satisfied night and headed downstairs.

Charlie was already gone, but he did leave a note wishing me luck with school. It was sweet that he took the time. I grabbed a pop-tart for a quick breakfast and locked up the house. Smiling, I climbed in the Clifford, my big red truck. The name seemed fitting. It was old-fashioned and big and red like the dog. My heart warmed thinking once again about my dad. He really was trying to make me feel welcomed and at home. Shaking my head of my musing, I pulled off the highway into the school's parking lot.

It's what I figured a small town school would look like, if I had ever thought to think about it. The buildings were mismatched with fading red and gray bricks. The parking lot was empty, which I was thankful for. I knew I'd be stared at and talked about all day, so I was glad it would be put off a little longer. I pulled into a space closer to the road, figuring people probably had their "spots" picked out and wouldn't take kindly to someone taking it, even the new girl. I headed for the double doors where Charlie had told me the office was located and sighed at the rush of warmth that hit me in the face. Glancing around, I spot an older lady with loud clothing and makeup.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, "Hi, I'm new and need to get my schedule. I'm Bella Swan?"

"Oh, hello dear! Yes, yes, I've been expecting you Isabella. Chief Swan called earlier to remind us you start today."

 _Great,_ I think, _just what I needed. Really, Charlie?_ I definitely didn't want the extra attention, so I just smiled slightly and nodded. The lady just rambled on and on, handing me paper after paper—class schedule, school map, locker number and combination.

"And, this pink slip, dear. You need all your teachers to sign and bring it back to me at the end of the day. That should be everything."

Taking the pile, I smiled again, "Thank you, Ms…" I trailed off not knowing her name.

"Mrs. Cope, dear. If you ever need anything come find me. Now off you go, class starts soon."

Steadily nodding, I turn to leave as I look at my schedule and the map. Hopefully, the school is as small as it looks and won't take long to memorize.

I muddled through the day trying to swat the unwanted, uncomfortable, and—frankly, at least to me—unbelievable guy attention. I was confused about it, honestly. I knew I was pretty, but I didn't think I warranted this type of attention. It had to be new toy syndrome, because how often would someone new start attending? I was lucky enough that one of the "popular" girls invited me to sit with her friends at lunch. I had met everyone throughout the day, so it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. But I knew Jessica only invited me to feed off the attention of making nice with the new girl.

I sat at lunch with everyone, just listening and figuring out their dynamic. A flash of something caught my eye and I turned to see the most beautiful woman to ever exist walking in with a huge mountain of a man. I know my mouth probably fell open. My head felt like it was twitching on the inside. I instantly knew there was more to meet the eye. I asked Jessica who they were and she began to fill me in on all the Cullen family gossip. I listened halfheartedly as I watched a boy, who was too pretty to be real, and a tiny pixie-like girl walk by. I look up into Pixie's eyes and felt a rush familiar love and, just knowledge that we would be best friends and sisters. My eyes widen as she smiles widely at me and winked. I smiled back because I knew she felt it to and my instincts were humming in agreement. I turned back to answer Jessica's question about something or another.

I tried to pay attention to the conversation at our table and keep from staring at the Cullen table. Suddenly, I felt a pinching or stabbing sensation in my head. I looked away from the table so no one could see the pain that I was sure reflected in my eyes. I glanced around and saw the pretty boy, Edward I think Jessica had said, staring intently at me before quickly looking away. My shield kicked in with knowledge that he had something to do with my pain. Thankfully, as he broke eye contact the pain eased up. If I didn't think someone was up with the Cullen's before, I knew there was now. My instincts were screaming that they were other, not normal, and maybe not even human. I wasn't scared, not right now at least. I was confident in my knowledge about the Pixie and was positive I would be protected by her from the others if needed. I didn't know how the future would unfold, but I knew I would be finding out more about the Cullen's. I could feel it in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is short, but I'm hoping to get the next one up very soon. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter 5** **-Alice POV**

As lunch ended, I tried to focus on Bella's future. I knew she was hard for me to see, but I had to try. I stayed zoned out most of the next class scanning for anything and everything. I almost missed it; he was changing his mind so fast. Edward was planning to kill Bella! I know I probably looked crazy at that moment. I was sitting up straight, still as death trying to suppress the growls attempting to emerge from the depths of my heart. I started yelling at him in my head.

 _"EEEDDDWWWAAAARRRRDD! You can't kill her, please, please! Edward focus, you can't kill an innocent girl. Think about Carlisle, think about our family, HER FAMILY!"_

I didn't know if I was getting through to him. I was a tenth of a tenth of a second away from blowing my secret in front of the whole class, when the snippets of his random plans changed. Edward had decided to leave. He would go see Carlisle after school and head to Denali. My body reacted like a puppet with its strings cut. Those few moments were probably the worst of my life! I knew from the vision that Carlisle is certain Bella is Edward's singer-the one human that irresistible to a vampire. I can't believe how close I was to losing her. I would have torn him apart, and then put him back together for Peter. I felt the overwhelming pressure on my chest, my throat closing up, and the sting of venom in my eyes. I had the feeling of crying, but I hated that I couldn't release the tears even more. I have to keep him away from her. **_I_** ** _WILL NOT LOSE MY SISTER!_** I will not lose the future that saved me from myself.

I focused back into the classroom just as the bell rang. I'm so glad Edward was still planning to leave. It'll give me time to search without the fear of him seeing. I couldn't tell Bella outright that we were vampires, but maybe I could guide her to where she could find the truth. I didn't want to involve the Quileute's, but their legends were the key. I focused my surface thoughts on going shopping for the new Louboutin heels I saw last night in Vogue. But behind that, I started to plan. Bella felt our connection; I know she did. I just had to reassure her that I felt it too and that she could trust me. My plan was simple, but it would get her looking in the right direction. I just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: As promised another chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter 6** **-Bella POV**

I got home from the first day of school with my mind whirling. Things were definitely not as they appeared in the quiet, small town of Forks. After lunch was over, I headed to my next class with a girl named Angela. The teacher was at his desk, so I went to the slip signed and a book for class. He directed me to the only available seat, which was next to Edward Cullen. I was hesitant to get close after his intense staring, but really, it's not like I could refuse to sit there. I kept my head down on the walk down between the tables to my seat.

I felt the pressure start to grow inside my head, again. I chanced a glance up at him as I put my bag on the table, and felt my instincts explode. At lunch, his stare had seems confused and probing. Like he didn't understand something and was trying to find the answers on my face. Now, however, I felt the burn of his hatred. His eyes were black and glaring. Edward's whole body was pulled taut and looked ready to launch out of his seat at a moment's notice. I had to look away; I couldn't look at his unnaturally beautiful face twisted with such an ugly scowl. Sitting stiffly, I once again rely on my gut to keep me safe. I keep my movements to a minimum and waited breathlessly for class to begin and end.

Edward's posture never relaxed and he never moved. I'm not sure he was even breathing. I could feel his eyes watching my every move the whole class. The pressure I was feeling lessened slightly, but I was still on full alert. For some reason, I was fairly certain nothing would happen during class. My mind briefly went to Edward's pixie sister, Alice. The familiar rush of feelings I got when I saw her gave me confidence that she wouldn't allow whatever was going on with Edward hurt me. When the bell rang, he was out of the room faster than I could blink. I let out a sigh of relief while the tension left me.

Shaking my head, not wanting to think about it anymore, I headed to my room. I dropped my bag on the desk and turned towards the closet to change into some comfortable sweats. After I changed, I was going to start on dinner when a flash of white against my purple blanket caught my eye. It was a note. And under the note was a book. Putting that aside for the now, I picked up the note to read.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I've been waiting so long for you, my sister! I know you felt the connection we have and that will be explained soon enough. For now you need to know that your instincts about my family are spot on. You were very lucky today, luckier than I can even admit. I can't tell you anything, but I can point you in the right direction._

 _Read the book I've left you. Sister, you are a smart, open-minded, and loving soul. I know you'll figure this out. Go on with life as normal for now. No one can know the truth of us, yet. I'll know when it's time to come to you. I promise all will be answered._

 _Love forever, your sister_

 _~~Alice_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** It's been a while I know. This story started out as a vague idea for one moment in time, so I'm having trouble building up to that one moment. Please hang in there with me. I'm really trying here! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter 7** **-Bella POV**

I dropped onto my bed stunned at the note. I reread it so many times I lost count. I always had a feeling there was more to the world than people can see and Alice pretty much validated my instincts and feelings. I took a calming breath and picked up the book. It was a book of Quileute legends. I vaguely remember hearing some stories as a small child at bonfires on the Reservation, but those stopped once we were older. I thought it was because they no longer held any appeal to older children. Maybe it was because they were true and the tribe didn't want outsiders knowing the truth.

Shaking my head, I grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower. I knew that once I started reading I wouldn't stop until I was finished with it. I wanted to shower and start on dinner before then. After the water got hot, I stepped into the steaming shower letting it relax me and calm my mind. I put everything out of my head and just let my thoughts flow organically. This was a meditation exercise that I learned during Renee's short journey into yoga. It only lasted a couple weeks, but it stuck with me and was very helpful at times when I was overwhelmed. I acknowledged thoughts that came to the front of my mind, but let them go and didn't chase it to further explore. Once I was sufficiently calmed and acknowledged all the weird things that had happened during my first day of school, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

I turned all my thoughts to what was happening in the moment. I dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. After searching in the fridge and all the cabinets for something edible, I decided to just have Charlie pick up a pizza or something for dinner. I would have to go shopping tomorrow after school. I called Charlie, who promised not to be much longer at the station and to pick up a pizza on the way home. Not able to put it off any longer, I went back up to my room ready to face whatever it was that Alice needed me to know.

 **Alice POV**

I quickly hunted after leaving Bella's room. I knew Edward would be gone by the time I got home, which was plus. I didn't need him snooping in my mind and ruining my plans. I jumped onto my balcony and headed towards the shower. I listened intently for everyone in the house to ensure Edward didn't change his mind last minute. Satisfied that he wasn't around, I slipped into my mind's eye and searched for Bella's future. She was still very fuzzy, which I was almost positive meant she was a shield. I could see her outline and what would happen, but her features were obscured and more of a vague impression.

Bella would read the book tonight and spend the week observing the family. I knew Edward wouldn't be gone for long, but he hasn't decided when he'll come home. I'm hoping Bella will figure it out and decide to talk to me before he does. I'm not sure how Bella ends up with us in the field playing baseball when Jasper and Peter show up, but I need to figure out a way to introduce her to the family. The Cullen's may not be the family I'm meant to spend eternity with, but they're still family and I loved them. Bella would too. Although, Carlisle and Esme's "parenting" won't go over very well with her. She was grown and knew her own mind after years of taking care of her mother and herself. She won't like them trying to dictate what she should do in regards to her relationship with Peter and his diet.

I shook my head. I came back to find myself in my closet and picked out a new outfit I recently purchased. All that would come later and work itself out with time. My attention needed to be on the immediate future. I've come too close to getting my mate and family to get sidetracked now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in one day, surprising I know. I'm trying to outline the remaining chapters, so here's to hoping it helps me get this story finished soon. I'm thinking I should have just made this a one-shot before diving in headfirst, but it's out there now. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter 8** **-Bella POV**

I grab the book of legends and curl up on my bed. Despite the fact that I'm reading this for a specific purpose, I find it fascinating after the first couple pages and eagerly read on. When I got towards the end, a small piece of paper fell out. The book was obviously new, but the paper was the ripped off corner of the page. I guess that was Alice trying to be subtle. Knowing that this was the most important part, I took a deep breath and read on.

By the time that Ch—Dad got home, I was staring into space trying to sort out and wrap my mind around what I had read. Stories of the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones danced across my mindscape, making me think I was crazy for even entertaining the thought that the legends were more real than the tribe wanted people to believe. When Dad called me down for dinner, I put it out of my head and tried to focus on getting through dinner in peace. I walked down the stairs slowly. No need to get injured by rushing and not having the concentration needed to walk like I'm not the clumsiest person ever.

"Hey Dad," I greeted my father, who was still in uniform, but without his gun belt.

"Oh, there you are Bells. Grab some pizza, I'm gonna run up and change right quick." He said, already walking towards the stairs.

I got a couple plates out and a glass for me. I set the table with a beer with Charlie. He always had a couple after work or while watching the game. By the time I poured myself a drink, he was coming back downstairs in a pair of jeans and an old flannel shirt. I sat down, picking out a couple pieces of pizza.

"Thanks Bells. So, I was your first day? Anyone I need to shoot yet?" Dad asked with a smirk on his face.

"No," I laughed, "no yet anyways. I'll let you know when I need someone to do the dirty work."

"Haha, okay so really how was it?"

"Not too bad, I guess. I kinda felt like a circus act. _Come one, come all! See the rare siting of a new student._ Like I wasn't uncomfortable enough without all the staring and random people asking me a million questions."

I could see the smile threatening to break out on Dad's face. I got my sarcasm from him, so he wasn't really surprised.

"Come on Bella, it couldn't have been that bad. Did you make any friends?"

"I think Angela Webber will become a pretty good friend. Let's see, I met a girl named Jessica and a guy name Mike, maybe. Honestly, I think they just got new toy syndrome and wanted everyone to see me with them."

"Well, you can't go wrong with a friend like Angela. Reverend Webber and his family do some good work in the community. The other two are probably Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Mrs. Stanley is the town gossip, so if Jessica is anything like her mother you may wanna watch what you tell her or the whole nosy town will know."

"Yeah, I kinda got that feeling. Hey, do you know about the Cullens? Jess was dishing out the gossip at lunch and I have one of guys as a Biology partner," I tried for casual, not sure if I was pulling it off. As I looked up at Charlie, I could see his face getting red.

"What was she saying? I don't understand why everyone is so against that family. They moved down a couple years ago and I never had any trouble out of those kids. Carlisle, the father, is a great doctor. A lot better than the hospital can probably afford, but they wanted to raise the kids in a small town."

I never heard Dad speak about someone so passionately. Obviously, there was more going on than just idle high school gossip to provoke such a reaction. I hastily tried to sooth it over.

"Oh, she wasn't saying anything bad, Dad. Just that they were adopted and didn't really associate with anyone. If they have to put up with that much gossip, it's no wonder why they don't speak much to anyone. Hmm, now that I think about it, maybe I should follow their example. I'll become a hermit, with only Angela as a friend," I nodded my head decisively, looking up as him.

"Yeah well, Ms. Hermit get on with it. That way you'll always be my little girl and I don't have to break out the shot gun when boys start showing up. "

I laughed and started gathering the dishes to wash as he put the leftovers in the fridge. I cleaned up the kitchen quickly and headed to tell him goodnight. It wasn't that late, but today was exhausting. I put the book in my bedside table drawer, not wanting it to keep me awake tonight.

The rest of the week was fairly quiet, but no less strange than my first day. Edward was a no show, for one. Every day I watched for him, hoping I would get a chance to observe him up close in Biology, but every day only three Cullen's were there. It was so hard not to corner Alice and demand answers. I just kept the note and her promise in mind. I read through the book Alice had given me every night and tried to slyly watch them every chance I got. Although, I guess it wasn't very sly because Alice always caught my eye to give me a wink. She was definitely something else; I couldn't wait to talk to her.

By Friday, I was definitely ready for the weekend. My head was full of impossible things that couldn't be true. I was beginning to question what was real and what was a product of my legend filled imagination. I never saw them eat at lunch, which I guess wasn't that unusual. School food left a lot to be desired. But, there was also the unreal beauty, grace, and goldish colored eyes they all seem to share. If they were all adopted and clearly not biologically related, then how did they share the same pale skin and eye color?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here's a new chapter. It was very spur of the moment and not like I originally envisioned it, but I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9—Alice POV

The week seemed to go by slower than usual. I was so excited about finding Bella and our mates getting closer that I had to keep myself from vibrating most of the time. I so wanted to share the news! But I knew Rosalie would have a conniption and Emmett couldn't keep anything from his mate. It was better to just wait and act like normal. Good thing my normal was happy and easily excitable. Any vision I had without Edward around could be played off as a new fashion trend or exquisite pair of heels that I just had to have.

The one thing I did enjoy about the week was watching Bella. She tried so hard to be sly in her observations, but I knew she wouldn't be able to not look after reading the book and my note. I had to wink at her every time I caught her eye. I think she needed the reassurance that it wasn't just some joke. It is real and I was very serious about everything I said. Throughout the week, I had watched quick clips of Bella trying the force the truth from me. However, they changed just as fast as she lost confidence and changed her mind. Friday almost seemed like it took forever to arrive, which as a vampire is saying a lot. Time moves differently for immortals. But the week had done Bella some good; I was getting more solid visions of us talking. The time was undefined but felt very soon.

I went hunting Friday night alone. The freedom of running help sooth my excited nervousness. Just moving at vampire speed was a relief after playing human all day. Vampire bodies didn't get tired and need rest as human, but moving human speed, which was snail slow to a vampire, gets boring and tedious. It's a mentally tiring keeping in check every single moment of the day, even if vampire brains are like supercomputers on crack. All that aside, it gave me time to myself to just be and let the visions come without forcing it or worrying about who may see or hear me nearby to question it.

After getting my fill, I went to a small clearing near the river. Lying on a large flat rock, I closed my eyes and focused all my senses outward. Opening up completely was always a little overwhelming at first. Vampires could hear, see, and smell so much that even when we weren't consciously taking it in, we were aware. To focus like I was doing was opening the floodgates, especially since other senses were heightened when one was cut off. After focusing intently for a few minutes, I reined it in and relaxed against the rock. I felt safe enough to fall into my visions and let it happen.

I spent the night reliving visions of Jasper and feeling the longing ache in my chest. The mate bond wasn't complete, or even really started since we haven't met. But seeing my mate and not being able to touch him always caused a shadow of the ache appear. Whether it was in my head or not, I wasn't sure; however it did give me a small amount of peace to know that I did have a mate. Some vampires wait for centuries, like Carlisle, and some don't ever find their mate. It seems like a cruel fate that someone's mate could die before they were even born. I'm sure it happens to humans so many times, but it's not like they will ever know for sure that the love of their life really isn't their soulmate. With endless years and lifetimes ahead of a vampire, there's such a greater chance they'll meet their soulmate eventually. And the bond is unmistakable and inescapable. So it seems only fair that if one's fate was to be a vampire that the oldest of the mated pair would be changed. But of course fate isn't fair; or rather it just IS, without bias or judgement, or care as to whether everyone is happy about it or not. So some vampires don't have a mate and have to content themselves with a companion. And it's no slight on their love, but it will never be greater than the love of a mate. That's just how vampires are built.

I digress, but that sort of unfairness of fate, life, or whatever is why I done everything since that first vision to get to my Jasper, and to help Bella and Peter. I want the happiness and wonderful years I've foreseen.

Finally opening my eyes, I realize that it is morning and I need to head back. Hunting or staying out all night isn't unusual, but I'd rather not deal with questions by staying out later than I have. Making my way back to my room, I hit the shower to clean up. After dressing, I grab my sketch pad and pencils and head downstairs. I want to get started on mine and Bella's wedding dresses. I've had a lot of years of fashion fabulousness to know what works well on me and together. It needs to be incorporated flawlessly for a timeless look. With Bella, I know less is more so hers will be simple, yet elegant, and a little vintage.

It wasn't long before the family started about their day. Carlisle headed to work, Esme out to her gardens, Emmett to his video games, and Rosalie to the garage. Just as I was detailing the lace on the shoulders of my dress, I got a vision of Edward returning. I knew that would make Esme happy. He was always the favorite. But I wasn't happy at all. That meant more watching my thoughts and visions, and most importantly, more danger to Bella. Clearing my mind, I tried to focusing on a vision of when she would want to speak to me, but came up with nothing. I tried several different scenarios, but I still couldn't find Bella. Getting worried, I headed to her house only to find she wasn't there. Taking out my phone, I tried to call her. The phone rang a couple times, and then stopped. The call was rejected, but I didn't get a vision about Bella rejecting it. I was getting scared. Bella had always been blurry, but never totally blacked out. Had something happened to Bella, or were my visions becoming faulty? How would I keep us save until our mates arrived?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : Here's a new chapter. It's been entirely too long since the last, but ya know life. No beta, it's all me and written on my phone so sorry for the : I own nothing.

 **Chapter 10—Bella's POV**

My restlessness and constantly questioning all I knew to be reality wore me out. I ended up sleeping in late on Saturday, which was just fine by me. I'm not even close to a morning person. I headed down to scratch up some brunch once I was dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirt. Grocery shopping and a couple chores were the only thing on my to-do list today.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I was wondering if you were getting up this year or not." Dad chuckled out as I shuffled passed the living room.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, waving him away life a fly. "I'm a teenager, Dad. Isn't sleeping late, like required or something? Do you want them to kick me out?"

I pulled some left over enchiladas out of the refrigerator and filled two plates. Charlie's usually an early riser, so no doubt he'll be wanting a plate once the cheesy goodness fills the air. Popping the first into the microwave, I grabbed him another beer and me a glass of water. By that time, he was sitting at the small, worn table as he replied.

"Bells, never knew you were such a smart ass."

"What can I say?" I shrugged placing the plate in front of him and gripping his shoulder, "Like Father, like daughter."

Cha-Dad just shook his head and thanked me as he dug in. Catching the microwave right before the ding, I grabbed my enchiladas and took a seat opposite of him. Mmm, I do some good Mexican food. Having to look after Renee may have sucked at times, but I can't be mad about learning to cook good stuff like this.

"This is good, Bella," he hummed. "You got anything planned today?"

"Glad you like it. And I'm not doing anything important, just picking up some groceries and a little cleaning. You going in today?"

"Nope, off this weekend. Headed down to fish with Billy and Harry. Having a fish fry tonight. I was hoping you'd come down for that. You haven't seen anyone on the Rez since you got back. I know Jake's been asking about you."

Oh yeah, I'm definitely going! An up close look at where the legends I've been reading about originate? No way I'm passing that up. I wonder if the Protectors are noticeably different like Alice and the Cullens. I imagine that the "exploding into a wolf" gene has its own physical characteristics. It'll be nice to talk to Jake and compare the last…

" Wait, what?" I said sharply, my head snapping up as I finally realized what he said about Jacob. Charlie smirked and his eye were alight with mischief.

"What?" he tried to question innocently. "He's looking forward to reconnecting. Y'all were always good friends."

Oh no, he's definitely not trying that with me. I knew the last time I was here that Jacob had a crush, but there's no way I'd ever return it.

I narrowed my eyes and pointed at Charlie, "You get that thought out of your head right now Charles Swan. I'm not fulfilling yours and Billy's lifelong fantasy of being related."

He laughed out, "Ohhh, come on Bella. Jake's a good kid and we would both be Chief Grandpa."

"You're ridiculous Dad!" I cracked up, glad I was done eating. Last thing I needed was a mouth full of food to choke on. If felt good to laugh with my dad, even if I was completely serious with my statement.

"Seriously Dad, never gonna happen with Jacob. He's younger for one thing, which in itself isn't bad, but guys my age are too immature for me. I couldn't imagine dating someone 15 _when_ I was 15. Plus, he's like a little brother. And besides, I like older guys," I threw in to mess with him. Totally true, but dads don't like knowing that.

"Yeah, taken, Bells. Anyways, I'm headed out. I'll back later to clean up and ride with you down there."

"Okay, Dad. I'll pick up stuff to make dessert when I go to the store. Be careful." I stood with him to clean up the kitchen and head out myself.

"Sounds good kiddo, I'm sure they'll appreciate it. And you be careful too."

* * *

Charlie and I arrived at the Black's house after 6pm. Shopping and chores were quick and easy, so I had plenty of time to shower and get ready. I specifically choose clothes to make myself seem older while still being comfortable. I figured I may as well set that unattainable vibe right off. I wish I had done the same at school that first day.

There was a good little crowd of people, which made me slightly nervous. The more people the higher chance that a Spirit Warrior i.e. shape shifting wolf man would be there. IF they are real. That was good and bad. Good because I could observe and determine if the legends were true. Bad because if it is true, then being around one had to be at least a little dangerous. I knew my instincts would warn and help protect me, but it was just extra nerves on top of meeting new people.

Luckily, I was greeted warmly by everyone and even remembered most of them. I enjoyed night for the most part. I was a little surprised Jacob was nursing a crush after so long, but a couple not so subtle little brother comments and a straight out "never gonna happen" he seemed to let it go. _Thankfully!_ I don't have room for that in my mind with everything else.

I thought the night was going to be a bust supernaturally as it was getting later and I knew Charlie would be ready to leave soon. However, as we were saying goodbye a couple guys arrived needing to talk to Billy. They were both very tall and incredibly muscled. Charlie's no small man. He's at least 6'0" and close to 200 lbs. As little criminal action as Forks sees, he has stayed in shape well over the years. But my dad looked small compared to these guys. They had at least 3 inches and 30lbs of pure muscle on him.

I thought they were twins at first, or at the very least brothers, but they weren't. Sam Uley and Jared Cameron were there names. I had limited time to study them, but i was able to discern the small differences in their features. After being introduced, they excused themselves with Billy to discuss tribal business. If that or their size didn't clue me in, the heat from across the two feet between us and my shield would have. The need for space hit me so hard, if we weren't already walking out the door I would have run. I took a deep breath as the cool air swirled in my face and chanced a glance back. Sam was shutting the door and staring me down as he did. Sam's eyes were as old the earth. Or maybe as old as the spirit within. I knew without a doubt the truth that Alice had been leading me towards then. Sam was a wolf. And my sister, for I truly believed and felt she was or at least would be, was a vampire.


End file.
